Connect ED
by TheRainbowRanger
Summary: Title credit goes to Mr.Dusk. In the year 2085 nearly everything is connected via internet. However as of late Net Crime has been up by a whopping two-hundred percent. But at least DenTech City is in no danger...right?


_**Authors Note: Only the Battle Chips from 4,5 and 6 will be used. Style Changes,Crosses,Cross Fusion, and Synchronization will also be used. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Megaman, they belong to their respective characters**_.

* * *

The sun rose brightly over the town of Peach Creek which was part of the metropolis of Den City,the capital of the nation Electopia. Like the rest of the buildings in the metropolis nearly everything in the town was connected to the internet. For some unknown reason seventy years ago a world-renowned scientist came out in front of the world and announced that he had earned the rights to government funding. With this funding he said that he will be able to help mankind enter a "modern age". The public was interested and he eventually was able to get world wide approve.

His first plan of action was to install a super computer in every country on earth. Then he would sync up the computers with the various computers creating in the country a hive mind that would forever change the way people not everything has been fine. As programs were evolving so were the virus's. The virus wrecked havoc on the net until the scientist came up with another idea. He suggest making the programs evolve to counter the attacks. These newly advanced programs would later go on to be called "NetNavis".With these NetNavis things started to change for the better. Now in the year 2086 the internet has become so important that "Virus Busting" is now being taught in schools and everyone has a PET-or personal terminal- where their NetNavis help people out by every day and make great companions for every day life. Life was perfect and nothing could ever go wrong...but of course something did because that's how these kind of stories work.

* * *

In the middle of cyber space there was a on going battle between two NetNavis and their NetOps.

"Scissor Boomerang!"A small red Navi yelled with a large pair of a scissors on his head. He grabbed the scissors off his head and flung them at a large Navi. The Navi was orange and black with a large boomerang on his head. He wield two boomerangs at his sides. The Navi easily blocked the attack with lighting speed using his two boomerangs. The scissors bounced off and returned back to the red Navi.

"Come on CutMan!" The small red Navi's NetOp yelled.

"Sorry but you're too slow Eddy!" The other NetOp yelled with a grin. Eddy put a scowl on his face and grabbed a battle chip.

"Battle Chip YoYo download!" Eddy yelled as he inserted the battle chip into his PET. CutMan's right hand changed into a barrel. CutMan then aimed his arm at the Navi firing a Yo-yo with blades surrounding it. The Navi quickly went to the right, and then jumped back to the left then stood in a poss.

"See CutMan there's a reason why they call me QuickMan. You see it all started on one Christmas morning-" QuickMan was cut off as the Yo-Yo came back hitting QuickMan in the back. QuickMan fell to the ground in pain.

"Guess you're not quick enough QuickMan!" CutMan said with a smile. QuickMan got back up with a scowl.

"You know a Battle Chip would be helpful right now Kevin." Quick Man stated. Kevin nodded his head and pull out a battle chip.

"Battle Chip in: AirHockey!" Kevin yelled as he inserted the battle chip into his PET. A mallet then materialized in Quick Man's right hand. He then launched the mallet at CutMan who , the mallet bounced off a pillar behind CutMan,thus this made the mallet come back at CutMan hitting him causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

"Crap!" Eddy yelled. Eddy looked around the classroom he was in and saw Edd sitting at a table with Ed. Ed was showing Edd a comic drawn by Ed of his NetNavi.

"...And here is when SlashMan fights the evil HeelNavi by slashing at him with his claws!" Ed said excitly.

"My that's a very...detailed piece of art Ed."Edd said with a smile. In truth Edd was shocked at how detailed it was but a little grossed out by the blood. Which was strange considering that program's don't have blood. Slowly Eddy started to make his way to the table.

" Hey Double-D give me one of your chips!" Eddy whispered to Edd as sat down at the table. The two were in class along with the rest of the cul-da-sac kids.

"Eddy! Net Battles in school are against the rules!" Double-D whispered back to Eddy.

"But it's the last day of school!" Eddy said.

"Do you want detention on the last day of school?' Edd's NetNavi said from within his pocket. Edd pulled out his PET to show Eddy what his NetNavi had to say. Edd's PET was a latest model that was dubbed "Advanced PET'. Its main colors were red and silver.

"School is very important! You don't want to grow up with out a-"

"Yeah,yeah that's great Mega Man. Really with a name like Mega Man I would expect you to be more of a fighter."

"Me and Eddward only fight when it is needed. Like against a virus or in other dire situations." Mega Man said slightly annoyed that he had been cut off by Eddy.

"Well then how can you defend your self when you don't have good battle chips?" Eddy asked with a grin.

"I didn't say we had no good battle chips." Edd replied.

"Face it. You don't have any that's why you won't let any one borrow them!"

"If you think you can convince me to lend you one over a pointless argument you are mistaken-"

"Blah,blah,blah!"

* * *

"YOU HAVE BEEN ARGUING FOR TWO MINUTES." Cut Man yelled from with in Eddy's PET. Cut Man jumped behind Quick Man but he was to fast and evaded Cut Man,hitting him in the stomach. CutMan fell to his knees.

* * *

"Really Eddy?" Kevin asked as he walked to sit down at the table Double-D and Eddy were sitting at ignoring Sarah and Jimmy coloring on the floor.

"While you were arguing with Edd...QuickMan and I have been dealing a ton of damage to CutMan!" Kevin said as Eddy took a look at CutMan and found that he had scrapes all over his body.

"CutMan!" Eddy yelled. Eddy turned to Edd.

"Double-D please! I forgot my healing chips at home!" Eddy begged to signed and pulled out a Recover 50 battle chip.

"Just make sure to give it back to me." Edd grabbed the chip and inserted it into his PET. CutMan's scrapes disappeared with him looking as good as new.

"Took you long enough slacker". CutMan grumbled.

"That won't matter! Battle Chip download!" Kevin yelled as he inserted his cannon battle chip in his PET.

"Ok now time to finish this! Battle chip in-" Eddy was cut off as the classroom door flung open. Their teacher then walked into the room,directly at the table where Eddy,Edd,Ed, and Kevin were sitting at.

" Mari !" Eddy and Kevin said at the same time. They quickly put their PETs under the desk and disconnected the battle.

* * *

"While will settle this another day." CutMan said with a grin as he started to disappear as data back to his PET.

"We will." QuickMan said with a equally cocky grin as he disappeared in a similar fashion as CutMan.

CUTMAN LOGGING OUT...

QUICKMAN LOGGING OUT..

* * *

Mari put a frown on her face and stared down at the table. Eddy put on a fake smile,Kevin pretended to mess with his hat,Edd dug his nose into a book, and Ed was eating a piece of butter toast with a tea cup of gravy.

"Eddward were these two doing anything...against the rules?" Mari against with a smile on her face. Double-D flinched slightly.

"Well...umm...you see..." Double-D started to sweat.

"A true gentlemen always tells the truth." Ed said in his best British accent as he dipped the toast in the gravy. Ed also had a monocle and a hat on.

"Kevin and Eddy were Net battling!" Sarah shouted from the back of the room.

"That squeaker!" Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"You little weasel!" Eddy yelled.

"Enough! Eddy and Kevin you will stay after today for a hour!" Mari yelled.

"What?! But it's the last day of school-"

"No buts!You two are going to be eighth graders next year for goodness-"

"Double-D was going take us to the...to the..." Eddy started saying.

"Where ?" Mari asked growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Well-"

"The SciLab!" Edd blurted out. Eddy and Kevin looked confused and caught off guard until Eddy recovered.

"Y-yeah the SciLab!" Eddy quickly whispered in Edd's ear.

"What is the SciLab again?" Eddy asked.

"It's the government funded building at the center of town." Double-D said. Double-D revived a blank look from Eddy.

"It's where my father works." Edd said.

"You have a father?" Eddy asked with a blank brought his hand up to his face.

"It's where the NetNavi research takes place."

"Oh! That place!" Eddy said with a smile.

"Yes we are going to the Sci-Lab this evening. Can you please excuse Eddy and Kevin?" Double-D asked.

"Well then I suppose..." Mari started to say.

"Oh thank you . I don't know what to say-"

"That is IF you let me tag along." Mari said with a smile. Eddy and Kevin cringed but quickly recovered.

"Err...there's no need for that!" Kevin said.

"Oh no I insist!", Ms Mari said. "After all what else is there to do today?It's not like a new Arcade just opened or anything right?"

"Yeah...right." Eddy and Kevin continued to dip his toast into gravy and proceeding to take small bites out of it. The rest of the kids giggled at the fours bad luck (along with the fours NetNavis).

* * *

**Thanks for Ghost Dog 2.5 for Beta Reading this chapter.**


End file.
